Mystic Nights
by bellaka22
Summary: Bella has been visited by a beautiful stranger in her dreams for years. Once there is a threat to who and her cousins, as they are the Chosen Three. Powerful witches to help with the greater good. What will this stranger do to help them, or will he add to the drama? In the end, can she trust him, will he ever tell him his true story?
1. Chapter 1

I'm safe. I don't know where I am, but I know I am safe. He's here to protect me and I'll be fine. No, we'll be fine.

"Bella, look at me." He grabs my face in his hand and I gazed into his milk chocolate orbs and smile softly. He returns the smile and gently strokes my face, pressing his forehead to mine.

" We don't have much time." He warns in his melodic voice and I nod agreeing with him, these meeting always end too fast.

Licking my lips before I respond back, my voice hushed and eager. "W..we never have much time."

" We will soon enough. I promise." His voice was definite, more so than normal, causing me to perk up.

" What do you mean?" My brows furrow in confusion as I look to him. He clears his throat and sits back allowing me to see where we are. It's night and we are in a circular clearing in the woods. The trees tower over us and there is enough of an opening in the canopy of trees to allow the full moon to fill the space with a blue light. He stands and reaches down to take my hand. Looking him over I see he is clad in all black, a belt holding a dagger and other weapons on his waist. He is lean and fit. I take his hand and he helps me up.

" I mean, this is coming to an end." My heart drops. I have come to live for these encounters with him.

"Wh..why what do you mean?" He chuckles and shakes his head holding both hands.

"I mean the Mystic Galla. I will be there and you will be as well." His eyes gleam with myth . His hands still hold mine, his eyes shining bring. He is so handsome, his green eyes are accentuated by his long curling lashed. His skin was a beautiful warm golden red hue. My breath hitches as I feel this pull to him . Smiling wider he takes his hand from mine and places it around my waist.

" I feel it as well. You are mine, never forget that. I know your wants and desires as well as you knowing that of mine." His voice his husky . His eyes close as if he is in pain and he frowns and shakes his head, out time is up. I begin to protest and he places a finger over my lips and smiles. " I will have you soon, I promise." His lips are on mine before I can protest. His kiss, always brings me to my knees, figuratively as I am only standing thanks to his hands on my waist. Reaching my hands up to fist into his hair, his curly thick mane . He moans at that action. Our tongues intertwine and then...nothing.

Sighing as I sip my coffee at the breakfast bar. These damn dreams. You see this has been a common occurrence in my life since I reached adulthood in college. They aren't the general "wet dreams" a horny individual would have. They tend to be much, much more. This mystery man, that I don't even know his name, has vowed to protect me and the power within me. That last part isn't too odd. My cousins and I was orphaned at a young age and we lived with our Grandmother in the manor. Where she trained as and the Chosen Thee. We're witches. Have been for centuries. Per Gran, our souls have been reincarnated multiple times to fight the greater evil, after each death and rebirth we grew stronger.

Together, my cousins and I are powerful. We have the power to stop a greater evil that has yet to make itself known to us. We vanquished a few demons but none are that the family spell book had been based down from generations and been through multiple wars, both supernatural and human.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." Rosalie. My perky overly excited older cousin calls out. I groan. Ever since she and her husband, Emmitt, married last spring, she has been...painfully happy. It's not that I'm jealous, really I'm not. I am so happy for her. I know one day, I will have that love...well rather touch it.

"So, any dreams last night, Bella?" She asks as she sits at the breakfast bar beside me sipping her own mug of the good stuff. It's become routine since I mentioned my dreams on a visit home from school one semester.

I nod. Still as perplexed as I was when I woke up. " Yes, I did have a dream." I scratch my head and try to make sense of it. " He said that..our time is coming to an end."

"An end?" Rose, asked as she put her mug down.

"An end." I quipped back, as I stood to get myself another mug. thinking to myself the Gran must be at the bookstore already so she can close out early for ...

"The Gala!" I exclaimed and I put my mug down. My eyes wide and pull my hair back stressfully. "He...SHIT!" I exclaim out and begin to pace around the kitchen. He told me he would meet me tonight, at the Mystic Gala. The Gala where all mystical beings come for the celebration of the blue moon before the first snow. The magic intensity is special as this time of year, is full of magic.

"What's wrong with her?" I hadn't noticed Alice come in. My youngest cousin though she and I are only 3 months apart, I still tend to baby her.

" I think she and her dream boyfriend broke up," Rose respond sipping the coffee casually.

Shaking my head I huff out and lean against the counter, I have better tell them before they reach crazy extremes.

"No, It's not that. He told me it was our last time meeting because she will be seeing me soon...in person." I pause and wait, speaking at them from under my lashes.

"WHAT?!" The both exclaim.

"How is that possible, where? When?" Alice screeched.

" Oh my God, this is it! Finally" Rosalie shrieked.

I could only smile at their reactions as the talk on and on about how finally the literal man of my dreams is going to meet me in the flesh.

" Uh, that's not all..." I began as the calm down and look at me. " He said that he would meet me at the Gala...tonight."  
The silence was deafening. Both women stared back at me, gaping at the information I gave them.

"Right. Well, I'm off to the bookstore to meet Gran." Rushing out the kitchen I grab my coat and purse, but not fast enough.

" Wait...Bella!" Rosalie and Alice rush after me.

" Are you nervous? I mean...this is going to be the biggest night of your life." Rose took my hand and looked into my eyes, cautiously. As if I would spring and run like a frighted animal. Honestly, it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Of course, I am Rose. This guy...this MAN has been coming to me in my dreams since I was 17...it's been 8 years. I don't even know his name." I put my purse and coat down on the table in the foyer and walk to the parlor. Looking out the windows I see the autumn leave blowing in the cool air. I can almost smell the crisp air, as each leaf flowing its own way and its own path. But..two seem to intertwine together as they move together as if there was a force pushing them. Then...I see him. It's my first time seeing him awake. From this distance, I can tell it's him. A ray of sunlight is on his face, the first time I see him in the light. His green eyes sparkle with glee. His skin glows in the light. He's wearing a black pea coat and black pants. I'm sure he has his weapons belt on underneath. That beautiful mop of copper hair shining in the

A neatly shaved beard masked a smirk. I saw his fingers moving and pushing the leaves with his powers, making them move as one. As if they were dancing.

"Tonight." His voice echoed in my head and then he vanished.

"Hun, it's going to be alright. Why don't you go back to bed and get some more rest?" Rosalie suggested coming up behind me.

She hadn't seen him.

"No..I'm going into town. I'll be fine." I turn back to her smiling and shake my head. I needed air and I had to get out of there fast.

"I'll see you guys before the Gala tonight!. Bye!" I yell out before grabbing my things and stepping into my car.

I toss on my jacket, before climbing into my jeep. I look into the review mirror and begin my journey to the bookstore.

Our town is pretty normal for a new england coastal town. We had our fair share of fairies, witches, and warlocks. We all worked well together. The humans didn't know of our magical way, expect a few who were romantically involved. The vampires and werewolves were also well behaved. There were no killings between the two species for centuries. Our town had a special aura to it that allowed us all to get along, and live peacefully, my ancestors are the ones who conformed the aura. It was the combined power of The Chosen Three and the Divine Power. The Divine Power was sort of a mystery to us. After the aura was formed there was no other sighting or the Divine Power in the history of our town, or our spell book. The power vanished from history. Perhaps it's sole purpose was to create the aura, and it was never able to reincarnate, nor needed to. It fulfilled its destiny. However, this is all speculation. Nobody truly knows what really happened that night, the aura was formed.

Arriving at the bookstore I rush in from my jeep to get inside. The cool air was freezing to my bones. Inside it was warm and cozy. The bookstore was magical. Dark wood filled the inside. A strong oak made the multiple bookshelves surrounding the entrance. In the center of the room sat a massive stone fireplace, the metal grate-protected the dark hardwood floor from sparks had the family crest on it. The infinity symbol intertwined in a circle with a three leaves intertwined on the stem forming roots and making a tree.

Heading towards the back office I see there are already a few patrons in the store. There are a few regulars magical beings, as well as humans. It's just shy of the beginning of the holiday season and a few people are beginning their shopping. I'll have to start my brewing for the holiday home fragrance I sell during this season. Placing my coat and purse behind the counter I smile and a nod to a few customers, greeting them.

"Well, good morning Belly." A sweet, voice behind me sang out. Her voice was always so strong and soft at the same time. I honestly thought of her of being a person who had great potential of doing those audio book voice overs. It would be great for the bookstore, she never agreed. Turning around and kiss her cheek and smiled warmly. My Grandmother was a round woman, but not obese. Her face a barely visible of any wrinkles, her brown skins smooth and bright. I can't help but wonder if my mother would look more like her if she was living.

"Good morning, Gran. I thought we wee going to get rid of that nickname this year." Belly. You know being a child with the name Isabella was difficult at the time.

" Oh, come on sweetheart, you know old habits die slow. How are you doing, this morning?" She asks gathering a few books together on the counter. I know what she's implying at I'm wondering how much she knows. Either that gossiping Granddaughter, Alice of her's gave her a call as I was on my way or her ability to see and know things gave her the information she was waiting for me to share.

" I'm going to see him tonight." I hold off and wait for her reaction. She continues to be unfazed and nods.

"And..." And? What? That's her response? Confused I nod.

"And...I'm nervous?" I can't help but make it into a question. This wasn't what I was expecting from her. Of course, I'm nervous, this is the first time I've ever expected to actually see him in person. Shaking her head Gran turns to me her eyes serious and knowing.

" You saw him this morning, right? He showed you a bit of his power,no?" I gape at her. How she manages to know these things never stops to amaze me. I bite my lip and nod. Witches and warlocks being together are a little frowned upon in the world. Supposedly it's too risky for the power they can create together, it could be catastrophic.

"Bella, there is something coming for you..."

"Gran…" I try to interrupt her but she stops me holding my hands in hers.

"Listen to me, there is something brewing out there.I'm not saying it's the warlock we have learned that is possessing your dreams but there is _something_ that will challenge The Chosen Three." She reaches up and pats my face softly. A sad smile resting on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Belly." I look up from the computer at the front desk to see my cousin-in-law, Emmitt. He was tall, 6'2' a very muscular guy. Dark hair, and dark eyes, with a charming grin. He could have been one of those actors to play the small town guy with the boyish good looks, after all, that was who he was. When he and Rosalie got together, I couldn't have been happier, none of us could. They were so different, yet so perfect for each other. For a while I envied them, wondering if I could ever have that. How crazy is it to think that…I just might.

I roll my eyes " What is with you people and this name?" I huff to him annoyed but enjoying our normal banter. I always viewed him as an older brother, ever since our high school days, when he was the only one that agreed with me that the character development was greater in the DC world than in the Marvel world, and we bonded since then.

"Oh, come on now. Don't be like that. Be happy. Especially, since your meeting Romeo tonight and all." He grins wide . I don't even bother to ask, I know it was Evelyn who told him. Avery,all human, hold not an ounce of magical power in him.

" Don't you have work to do?" I tease and gesture to his tool box.

"Yea, yea...where's, Gran. She was complaining about a draft coming through one of the windows."

" She's in her office, taking her lunch." Happy he dropped the inquisition about Mr. Dreams, he leaves and heads towards Gran's office.

Looking at the clock I see it's 1:30. I go ahead and turn the sign in the window to "CLOSED". By the time everyone leaves the store it'll be enough time to get ready for the gala that starts at sunset. Walking back to the register I saw a bouquet of white peonies. I lift them to my nose and inhale deeply, their scent was magical. I reach down and take the card out there in elegant script

 _Not as beautiful as you. The look like the gown you will be wearing tonight._

 _Until nightfall, my love, think of me._

 _\- E_

My head shoots up and I look around, just for a glance or a glimmer of him around. I see a man in a dark coat leaving the shop, with a bold tuft of . I drop the flowers to the counter and run out the door. The cold air hits me but I move against it, he's a little farther down than I expected. I grew annoyed, he's not getting away, this time, it is not going to fall on his time to contact me when he wants. I continue to run, the cold air burning my lungs as I run. I apologize to the few people I bump into. They honestly didn't have to swear like the did. There he is. I reached him and tug on his arm, and look into his blue eye...wait...blue?

"Hey, can I help you?" The stranger asks, his tone harsh, I don't blame him.

"Uh...sorry...I thought you were someone else." I stammer and look around. I let go of his arm and hear him mumble something about "crazy broads". Looking around I run my fingers through my hair, huffing in annoyance. He managed to get away again. " Asshole," I grumble, and somewhere in the distance, I hear a soft chuckle. Heading back into the bookstore I read the note again.

"E?"

He signed it, "E". Now, he was just taunting me to give me as little information as possible.

It took a little longer to leave the bookstore. I look down at the passenger seat to see the flowers there. I scowl. Who does he think he is. I mean really. Obviously, you are around and can come to me, why does he have to play this game. Things don't have to constantly be a mystery. I pull up to the manor and park my jeep. Turning the car off I look at the sky through the window. The sky is this a mix of light and dark gray heavy clouds, that are just bound to burst with delicate snowflakes.

BANG BANG BANG

"ISABELLE!" I jump and look over and there's Alice, grinning wide and banging on the window to my car door. Grabbing the flowers I get out of the car.

"What is wrong with you?" You scared me half to death!"She takes my hand and pulls me into the warmth of our home ignoring my question.

" Why are you so late, we need to get ready. You won't believe what he left for you." She giggles and pulls me along and up the stairs. I then realize her hair is in curlers and her makeup is half done.

"He? Alice, will you slow down What are you..." She pushed me into my room and there was a black box on my bed.

"It was on the doorstep when I got home from work."Alice bounces and hands me a card. " this was with it too. Hurry up and open it, so I can do you hair and makeup." She is nearly vibrating with excitement. Absent mindedly I take the card from her.

 _Asshole? I expected more from you, my love._

 _The minutes are melting away until you are mine._

- _E_

I scoff and bite my lip. Highly annoyed but yet amused. Who did he think he was to toy with me like this? I drop the car on the bed and begin to undo the black bow on the box It's expensive I can tell. Taking the lid off , I remove the tissue paper . I hear two gasps behind me. Inside lie a delicate silk and lace royal blue gown. It glistens from an iridescent stitching on it and the scattered jewels on the lace. The gown is a soft mint green color. Gingerly she pulls it out and holds it out in front of her. It's gorgeous and ethereal.

Alice and Rose rush to my side.

"Look, there's a cloak in the box too." Rose points out. Underneath, the dress was a darker green cloak. Finely made with rabbit fur lining the inside. IT was beautiful, all of it was. I bite my lip and lay the gown down, staring at it, before moving to sit on my bed. Alice yelps a little as I almost sit on the gone then places her hand over her mouth. I ignore it.

"Em..." Rosalie kneels down, reaching up and gently wipes a tear from my face. I hadn't realized I had been crying. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Alice then came and sat on the end of the bed and rested her head on my shoulder .

" It's just so much...he...he comes and goes when he chooses, I'm a fucking puppet to his games." I sniffle, my aggravation from the day coming out. " He has been in my head, literally, for years. And then for him to come, now, and sweep me off my feet. No! I won't have it. I haven't had a stable relationship since I was in high school. Because nights after dates I had to face HIM, with his wounded look of betrayal like I broke his heart. He would lecture me and say how "We are one". I pause and look around . "Well FUCK you!" I yell out into the air, secretly hoping I would get some sort of response from him.

"ISABELLE MARIE SWAN" I whirl around and see my grandmother there with a look of anger and disappointment. As the Matriarch of our family, I recalled I had just broken one of her major rules in her house . I gulp.

" Just because you are stressed and confused does not mean you can go and disrespect my house like this. You were raised better than to use that sort of langue, and a classless animal." Grans tone was harsh and strong, I instantly went back to the 10-year-old girl being reprimanded for swearing. I look down and nod.

"Yes, Ma'am," I whisper out , playing with my fingers nervously. She walks over to be and lifts my head up to look at her eyes, her eyes searching mine. Sighing she takes my hand and sits n the window-seat, letting me sit with her. "I'm sorry, Gran…it's just so much and I don't know how to deal with it."

"He's courting you." She say's matter of factly.

"What?" Now, I'm confused. Grans huffs annoyed and glances to Rosalie and Alice. She pinches her nose. "You three look a mess, come now, I'll tell you all as you get ready.

I'm sitting on the bench at the vanity applying my make-up and Alice is pulling at my hair.

"Alice, I would love to have at least a few stands in my head before we leave." I can't help but groan out. My scalp is on fire. I hear Gran and Rose, chuckle on the other side. As Gran is twisting Evelyn's hair into a beautiful updo.

Alice rolls her eyes.

" Stop, complaining. It'll all be worth it." I wince as she tugs again. I apply my eyeshadow and look at Rose through the mirrors reflection. She catches my eye and nods. We can speak telepathically if we wanted, however, we just know each other so well, and a brief eye contact can go a long way. Rose clears her throat .

" So , Gran what you were saying in Bella's room?" Her tone even as she powders her chuckles and nods. " You three waited long enough I see." She pauses and continues to brush Rose's strawberry blonde hair.

' Belly, I understand that you are being courted, because the same thing happened to me. It's the way warlocks are trained in the old ways of mystical males to act toward the woman they wish to wed." Alice pauses at pulling my hair, then asks.

" Well, how do you know? Who courted you, Gran?" The air suddenly became very heavy and Gran's eyes grow sad. She grabs hold on the amulet around her neck. It was odd, it was clear the stone could open like a locket but she never did.

" Your grandfather." We still. Grandfather? I look around and see the same shocked look on my cousins.

" He was a warlock?How? Evelyn was the first to respond and recover. " I thought with the elder community it was frowned upon. "

" It was and it is. But your grandfather and I were so in love. He was the best thing that ever happened to me." She turns and looks to me, I swallow. " You will never have to worry about anything with a warlock. He is yours just as much as you are his. The world will crash around you all but there is nothing that can stop your love."

"Gran..." I wiser out. She shakes her head. " He might be the perfect power to accompany The Chosen Three. And I now you all will be safe." She turns around and heads back towards Evelyn to finish her hair. " Now, hurry up. We have a gala to get to."

**** A/N****

HEY! Thank you so much for reading my story! Please let me know what you think of it so far. I really appreciate that you take the time to read my story. This is also my first story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow.

I mean...wow. I'm looking in the mirror now, my hair is up nd the are soft curled tendrils hanging down. The rest in soft twists around my head. the dress...no, the gown was amazing, It had an illusions sweetheart neckline that cupped the girls very nicely if I do say so myself. I swear my waist wasn't this small either, the gown hugs my body nicely. In the light the iridescent threads of the lace and the jewels glimmer.

" How am I supposed to look on our wedding day?" I murmur to myself absently .

" Even more beautiful than you are now." I turn and see Gran. Her hair is also pinned up in a modest up-do. Her gown is red and off the shoulder. The bottom of the gown flairs out into an ombre of black.

" You look great, Gran."

" Comming from the Belle of the on the carriage is here."

We walk down the saris hand in hand to where Emmit, Rosalie, and Alice were waiting.

Emmit was wearing a dark almost black crimson suit, with a black bow tie. He was helping Rose put on her cloak, a jet black mink cozy thing. Her gown was red, with a halter neckline, accented with black beading around her torso, the design looked like vines.

Alice wore a Saphire blue gown, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckine. White lace hugged the bodice and showed grea detial as it diminished down the length of the gown. They all looked up and smile, as the bfile out the door.

I put onmy cloak and help grans with her's. She, Emmit and Rose sit in the forstone, where as Alice and I sit in the second one. It's tradtion for the eligable maidens sit in seperate caragie from their household. A tradition I found unimportant until today. Was I an eligablie maiden? After all I was being courted from warlock and witch standards.

" Has Angela, hinted to you about any of the plans she's putting on for the evening?' Alice asks as she runs her finger along the plush tufted walls f the caraige. Angela, is a good friend of mine, and a elf. Her family had hosted the mystical gala for centuries, and by family I mean her mother. This was Angies first time hosting it as aposed to her mother's 470th. Once the protective auror there was a combined counclie of all the magical creatures, the elves, witches and warlocks, as well as the vampires and werewolfs. That is why the colors that were worn tothe gala were either, red, green, or blue. To show representation of all beings.

" did hint at the indoor firework display at midnight. " I smirk at her and see he gla her hands together excited. I laugh with her.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asks looking at me , benieether her lashed. she knows she's entering dangerous territoy and I nod.

"Of course I am, after all these years I will see him face to face. Hear his voice in person, and ...touch him. I'll get to dance with him." I smiles and touch my fingers to my chin and smile softly. The carriage stops and Alicesteps out and I follow. The ground is covered with a light udstin of snow and thick flakes fill the air. I nod and thank the footman before putting my hood on over my head . Alice was ahead, quickly making her way up the stairs, her heels clicking rapidly and mine follow hers in a slower pace. By the time I reach the the massive double doors of the estate, she has already been through and is there with the others. I remove my cloak and had it to the coatcheck. Making my way downing the stairs I can hear the soft murmur, and my name said. " My Bella sure did go out of the way this year."

" She never brngs a date to the gala, she must have her eyes on someone"

Well, I didn't realize my lonly life had been so...evident. As I reach the end of the stiars I go to head towards my family. The orchistrua has begun playin and ther eis a large mix of people dancing. I look around and appreicaitate the beauty, Jewel has done well. The moving bodies clad in different varialtions of blues, reds and greens. Candalarbras float arouns us glittering a bright gold light . The ceiling is...gone. It is opened above to the sky and it glistens as the dark blue sky shows stars, and crystal snowplacks fall, the land on my finger and kiss my skin, but they do not leave a dampness. I smile to myself and as I turn I sense him.

He stands there before me, his suite black, this a dark green lining on his lapels. On his right hand, which he gestures out to me , he wear a ring on his ringer finger with a large ruby on it. I look up to his face, his smile...is breath taking. he steps forward his hand still out as I am am drawn into his brown eyes.

"Shall we dance, Isabella?" His tone is soft, and an unspoke question lies benieth it. I can only nod and over my hand to his, shakily. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him and wirls us towards the designted dance area. I laugh freely as we whirl around to the waltz. My eyes landing on his. His eyes are twinkling ith the same humor and enjoyment that I feel mine own hold. My hand resting on his shoulder moves to his face, and I let my finger graze against his skin feeling a bit of stubble. I gasp softly. It hits me. He's real. He's here, with me. A sob catches in my throat and before I know it, we are alone. Outside in the garden.

"Bella, what's wrong? I'm sorry. Please tell me what I have done?" His eyes are wide and nervous, his manner of speaking is so ...old. I sniffle and shakemy head and let out a smal chuckle.

" Why do you talk like that?" I confused him, clearly. I wipe my tears from my face and look to his.

"I'm...sorry...didi Ido somethign to offend you?" He reaches out to me and pauses, but decideds tomove foreward. I shake my head and look down.

" I wasn't prepaired for the ...rush of emotion on seeing you." I whisper. I twiste my fingers nervously. - He reaches for my hands and holds them. pulling meto him, letting them rest on his shoulders as he holds my waist. His body is fluch to mine.

" Intense, is it not?" He whispers, his voice is husky. And in his usual fashion he dosen't allow me to respond and he kisses me. His lips are full and soft, and so warm. His tounge slidsinto my mouth and i taste him, his hot tounge slides over mine. I moan, and at that moan he grips my waist and pulls me , if possible, closer to him. I groan out and fist his hair. He growls and presses me against an nearby column and lifts me up, scrunching the gown so my legs wrap around his waist. I feel myself grow aroused and i moan into the kiss, he pulls away, panting. His warm breath leaves soft puffs in the cold air.

I bite my lip and press my hips against his, he closes his eyes and winces .

" Stop." he hisses out. I grin and and do it again. " Why? Intense is it not?" My eye gleam as he opens his, a scowle on his face. Threw gritted teeth he whispers.

" I'm not going to take my furture bride outside, as our first night together." He pulls away easing me down to the ground, looking at me with a harsh look.

" What?" I ask annoyed and frustrated both sexually and mentally .

" Forgive me for wanting to give you what you deserve." His tone is clipped and mocking. He adjusts his suite and offers her his arm.

"Come. It's nearly 11 and I'm sure your family is wondering where you are. " I look at his arm and then back at his. I have him , right where I want him. I'm not lettign this chance leave me

" No." I stand my ground.

"No?"He arches a brow and smiles. " Well, stay out here in the snow if you wish." He turns to leave but not before I grab his arm.

" I mean, no. I'm not leavein here unti you talk to me." He chuckles and take my hand. " My, darling we have plenty of time for that. I'm not leavign you again."

" Leaving me? Oh, I know you aren't leaving me again because I'd be damned if..." Per he norm her cuts me off..again. His eyes widen and looks behind his shoulders.

" Let's take care of useing the D-A-M-N-E-D word, shall we? you never know who might be listening. Now...as you were saying love?" He grins wide at me, I scowl but smile back. His smile is beyon infectious. The snow has picked up and unlike inside it's sticks to us and it sends a shiver.

" Are you sure..." It's my turn to cut him off as I scowl at him, hard and angrily. He raises his hands in defeat . Good. He's learning. Now that I have him here, to myself I pause. Where do I begin? Here he is in front of me man himself...the man of my dreams... I gape at him.

" What's your name?" he laughs and takes my hand. He bows and brings my knuckles to his lips.

" I am Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, It is a pleasue to meet you Miss. Isabella Marie Swan." He smiles and shwos off his odd, old world charm. I snicker and look to him.

Smirking he again offers his arm to me. " Come now, you are turning 's get you inside." I willing take his arm, the cold air has gotten to me.

" Well it seems you know much more about me than I know about you. Why is that?" He begins talkbut it is overshadowed by the screams in my head. I pull away from him but he holds my hands tightly.

"Isabella?"

"Bella! Come quick!" Rosecalls to me telopathically After I hear her, the windows above us blow out and glass rains down on us. Edward pushes me down and shields me, screams echo out of the buiding.

"Rose, where are you?" I call out toherin my mind.

'In the ballroom, fighting. HURRY!" - she is breathless. I stand and run up the stairs, Edward is hot on my tail, I burst through the doors and the site before me had changed tenfold from when I was last in there.

" Oh my God..." I gasp out.


End file.
